Into the DC Comics world/Sly Cooper and the Gang join the group
This is how Crash and the gang goes to the DC Comics world and Sly and the gang join the group in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Crash Bandicoot: You think we can go into another world, Emmet? Emmet: Yes, Crash. Sci-Ryan: I hope we meet some new friends, Odette. Geronimo!!!!into the gateway Matau T. Monkey: Allons-y! Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Matau. Let's do this. the War Doctor's voice Gallifrey Stands! and Bertram jump into the Gateway followed by Thomas, Wlydstyle, Batman, Gandalf, Emmet, Terra (Teen Titans Go!), Clara Oswald, Bad Cop and the others. In the Vortex Ackar: Whoa! I now know why Odette turn into a swan! screams Clara Oswald: Calm down, Homer. Ryan F-Freeman: Odette and I hope this world has a keystone we can find. Princess Odette: nods I hope the same, Ryan. Berix: I'm so happy that Odette is nice. Gresh: Yee-haa! Odette can talk! Kiina: laughs This is awesome!!! Mata Nui: I wonder what world will we end up. the DC Comics world, reporters takes photos of the Keystone then Sauron appears Police Officer: It's not Halloween yet, is it? pulls out his mace Police Officer: You'll have to stay back, sir. It isn't safe here. Sauron: You are right. Police Officer: Wow. "A" for effort. uses his mace and hits the police officers away and goes for the keystone then he gets the Dark Tower on Luthor's building. Then the people run for their lives as Batman, Gandalf, Crash, Wyldstyle and the others come out of the portal. Batman and Sci-Ryan looks at a newspaper Princess Odette: Where are we? Sci-Ryan: This is Metropolis, Odette. Batman: You're right, Sci-Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Look!to the sky Wyldstyle: It's Superman! He'll help us. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah! Superman! Bertram T. Monkey: I didn't know you're a fan of him, Matau. Ryan waves to Superman then Superman waves back then he gets sucked into a portal Wyldstyle: Ohhhhhh..... Princess Odette: Does that mean...? Sci-Ryan: That's right, Odette. Leave it to Batman... Batman and Sci-Ryan: Again. Ex-Terminator: I hope he's ok. I decided to join you to fight bad guys. Evil Ryan: gasps Barad-Dur! Teen Titans show up Evil Ryan: I didn't say that. to the Dark Tower That. Wyldstyle: What is that thing, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: It's the Dark Tower Gandalf told me about. sees the Dark Tower Gandalf: I think you're right, Evil Ryan. If Sauron is here, all is lost. We can not hope to defeat him without Frodo, without the One Ring. grapples up to the roof, looks through the binoculars and saw Sauron with the Keystone Batman: I see him. And the Keystone. Sci-Ryan: One question: How come Robin is here when he was captured by Vortech? Robin (Teen Titans Go!): We are the Teen Titans. Sci-Ryan: I'm a leader of the Teen Titans. I'm Sci-Ryan. Carmelita Fox: Matau? Is that you? Matau T. Monkey: Carmelita! My girlfriend! hugs Carmelita then saw another Matau Cody Fairbrother: Do I see double of Matau?! Ryan F-Freeman: Or did Sauron send this. 2nd Matau T. Monkey: chuckles Oh. Ryan. I'm not really your apprentice. Ryan F-Freeman: What? Who are..? How did you...?onto the ground Sci-Ryan: Was it something I said? Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Yoo-hoo! Evil Ryan: You think Ryan's dead? Princess Odette: No. He just fainted. Ryan nods and the fake Matau turns into Eris from Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas Sci-Ryan: What the...? Wyldstyle: Who is that? Batman: I don't know. Ryan F-Freeman:up Wow. What did I miss? looks at Matau and Eris Ryan F-Freeman: WHAAA! Get back! Who-ever-you-are. You're not getting me! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. It's ok. She's good like the Dazzlings now. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Sorry. I got a bit jumpy. Ryanset Shimmer: Hello, Ryan. and Clara point their Sonic screwdrivers at Ryanset and Eris Bertram T. Monkey: What's with the pointing, you two? the War Doctor's voice They're screwdrivers! What are you gonna do? Assemble a cabinet at them? Sci-Ryan: No. Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Thomas. It's our friend Ryanset Shimmer. Crash Bandicoot: Wait. at Eris from Chima and then the Goddess Eris Looks like they got the same name. Sci-Ryan: Look, Ryanset. It's just that we lost some friends because Gandalf told me and the others about not showing one of the Seven Sins and touching things they don't know yet. Ryan F-Freeman: And now my friend Twilight Sparkle from Equstria is turned into stone by Vortech. out Twilight's crown This is what's left of her.Eris Who are you and how did you know me? Plus, how did you and your boyfriend get here? Ryanset Shimmer: Oh. Clara Oswald Hi, little girl. I'm Ryanset and this is my girlfriend Eris the goddess of discord and chaos. Eris: My boyfriend and I followed you after you build a portal, Ryan. Matau T. Monkey: That explains it. Eris. Ryanset. This is Clara Oswald. A companion of Sci-Ryan and the Doctor. Sci-Ryan: And this is my Dalek friend Ex-Terminator. He saved us from the Dalek Emperor. Ryanset Shimmer: Cool. It's a first time that a Dalek saved you and betrayed it's emperor. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. This Sauron person must be stopped. No matter the cost. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Remember what Gandalf said. Too bad Major Malfunction, his teammates and the Indominus Rex isn't here. I beaten her like a T-Rex... fighting a larger T-Rex. Ex-Terminator: Orcs located! EXTERMINATE! Sci-Ryan: Wait! Remember what Gandalf said. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan